


Behind The Lights

by SinfulScales



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: But that's kinda the point, OOC as hell, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 04:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15065147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinfulScales/pseuds/SinfulScales
Summary: Just general silliness





	Behind The Lights

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me RANDOMLY. Mainly a one-shot, but if I feel inspired to write more, I might.

“Hah-hah-hah! I am flame itself! Even  
the gods cannot destroy me! Gwa-hah-hah-hah-hah!”, he was able to get out before having a massive coughing fit.

“CUT!” Shouted Kiran from behind the camera, assistants moving to get the scene together, one handing Surtr a bottle of water, which he took gracefully. “Not bad! I feel like your laugh could have used more ‘oomph,’ though.”

“It’s hard enough trying to get it to come out right without sounding fake!” he groaned, taking off his crown, and wiping his brow. “plus, with THIS thing on my head, i feel like the scar prosthetic is gonna start falling off!”

“I could see it peeling a little, yeah,” Fjorm said sheepishly, gently patting the tall man on his arm. “Kiran, is there any way we could take a break? I’m sure we all need to rest. This lance is SUPER heavy!” 

“Yeah, it’s about time we all took lunch, anyway. And i’m desperately in the want for some good old Taco Bell.” Kiran said, getting an eyeroll from Alfonse. 

“Again? It gave you horrible nightmares last time. No wonder Gunnthra met such a gruesome end! Taco Bell fucked us all up by proxy!”

“…Worth it.” Kiran rasped out with a grin. “TACO CRUNCH SUPREME TIME IS A GOOOOOO! Who’s coming with?”

“I’ll be in my room if you need me,” Ylgr said, her real voice defying her young appearance as she lit up a cigarette. “These hot lights are starting to bother me, and I haven’t had my ‘medicine’ in 4 hours.”

“Hair on the Dog, Ylgr?” Sharena snarked, following behind Kiran to go on lunch break.

“Your face. Shut it.”

“I’m surprised you CAN look so youthful given how much you party.” Anna said, changing out of her costume.

“Eh, dwarfism. It’s a bitch.”

“So is pickling your liver.”

“Ah, piss off.”

“ANYWAY,” Kiran broke through, clearly sensing the tension between the two actresses. “Taco Bell? Anybody? It’s attached to KFC.”

“I swear, if you were about to say ‘Pizza Hut’…” Alfonse groaned.

“Nah, that combo’s like, 5 miles out. This one’s closer. And I hate Pizza Hut, anyway.”

“I’m down,” Ylgr said, getting into the car. “I need me a famous bowl, stat. Need the grease to cut through this fuckin’ hangover.”

“Food time it is! Let’s go, y’all!” Kiran said, hopping into the driver’s seat.

“I’ll see you all back here. I’m looking for something on Ubereats.” Surtr said, picking through the app on his phone.

“Oh yeah, I forgot you’re a vegetarian.” Sharena chuckled. “See you later!”

Surtr waved as the “Askr” gang drove off to get lunch, Laegjarn wrapping her arms around Surtr’s bicep. “You ready to go and eat, babe?”

“Aha! Found one. C’mon. Let’s go.” he replied, kissing her gently before escorting her to the truck. “This break is well deserved, I’d say.”


End file.
